


lucky strike

by seungwoo



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, it all goes down at a house party, mention of drug use, please don’t hate me?, somewhat of a college au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwoo/pseuds/seungwoo
Summary: Juho wasn’t the type to enjoy parties very much. But maybe he didn’t have to be part of the party to have some fun.





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is the very first time i gather enough courage to post in here so please don’t hate me i’m fragile
> 
> comments and complaints hmu at @sepgutaji on twt

He didn't actually notice the door of his bedroom being cracked open until the purple light from the neons at the hallway flashed brightly in his eyes. In the doorframe stood a guy he had seen before a couple of times around the campus, in the surroundings of the Liberal Arts building.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?", the guy's voice sounded small, almost timid. Not that Juho could hear that much considering the loud noises from downstairs anyway.

"Sure", he answered, slowly adjusting himself in bed to make room for the other to sit, knocking down some books and clothes that were thrown all over the place.

With his back pressed against the headboard, Juho watched as the light haired guy made his way inside, choosing a spot right in the opposite end of the mattress to sit down, legs crossed like a child.

"What brought you upstairs?", he asked softly, leaning over his bedside table to fish a pack of cigarettes from the drawer.

"I... I got lost. And I don't really know anyone around so...", the other's voice was barely audible even from a close distance so he moved closer, seating a couple of inches away from him, cigarettes and lighter in hand.

"Do you mind if I smoke?", he asked as his fingers played with the cartoon box lid, tapping over its sides.

"Ah? No! Of course not", the boy answered hesitantly, shaking his hands frantically and smiling without intending to. He was quick to add a "which brand is it?" when he caught a pair of sharp eyes staring back at him from beneath the other's disheveled long fringe.

Juho laughed at that, opening the box and picking a neatly rolled joint from inside. "These are handmade", he commented, smirking at the other as he noticed his jaw to have dropped. “Does this make you change your mind?"

"No, it’s just that... I’ve never did anything like this", the boy admitted shyly. “Feel like trying it?”, Juho asked, glancing at him. He took the slight bow as a yes as he lighted the joint and pulled a long drag.

With his head thrown back, he kept the smoke inside before exhaling, slowly letting it escape through his parted lips. As he tried his best to focus back to the dimly lit room, he leaned against the other boy and grabbed his hand, placing the joint between his fingers.

He watched as he lifted it to his mouth, uncertain of what to do next. Settling for inhaling, trying to mime what the black haired guy had just done, the boy couldn’t help but choke as he felt the smoke fill out his lungs.

Juho moved closer to try and appease his coughing fit, securely removing the joint from his hands to put it on an ashtray. As the other gasped, he placed a hand in his back, making sure he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"That's not how you do it", he whispered. "Wanna go again?", he asked as his hands traced unknown patterns across the small of the boy’s back. He could see from there that his eyes were still bloodshot red when he glanced back, nodding.

He picked up the joint, kicking the ashtray off the bed while shifting positions, moving to seat in front of the other. Juho took it between his lips, watching as the boy stared in confusion. He smirked, mouthing a quiet "come here".

Another long drag was followed by closing the distance between them, coupling the boy's jaw.

His fingers traced the lines of the other's mouth, applying enough pressure to force him to part his lips.

Leaning in, he angled their mouths and shotgunned the smoke to him before sealing their lips together. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against the boy's, feeling the familiar numbness starting to creep up his arms. He kept his eyes closed, aware of how the other panted softly.

"Again”, the boy demanded, his voice now lower than what he remembered it from before. He could see why. The other was flustered, bright red colouring his pale cheeks matching the faded pink of his hair.

He meant to take the joint back on his mouth but the other held his wrist before he could do so, taking it between his fingers and holding it out for him, waiting for Juho to take another blow.

He made sure not to lose eye contact while doing so, noticing how blown up his pupils seemed from that close. As he pulled back, the other immediately took the joint away, putting it out on the rusty metal of the headboard and throwing it off before climbing into his lap.

Feeling the other's fingers entwine in his hair, Juho struggled not to let the smoke out as he felt a kiss being pressed to his neck, nails scratching from his scalp down to his nape.

It wasn’t long until he pushed the boy towards him, gripping his waist forcefully and pressing him against his chest. Tugging on his hair, he angled their mouths together. The smoke ascended slowly, filling the small gap between their bodies.

The boy clung to him as he inhaled, letting it flow before breathing out, head thrown back, the only support coming from the Juho’s hand in base of his neck.

He zoned back with a snap, bending down to reach the other’s face, hands desperately pulling at Juho’s shirt to bring him closer. Using the hand on the other’s neck for leverage, Juho kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue, tracing every corner of his mouth that he could reach.

Their pace begun to fasten. The boy's hands were now under Juho’s shirt, scratching red marks all over his back while the other held the back of his thighs, making him grind his hips down to meet his own.

Gasping for air as they pulled back, he noticed the boy’s kiss-swollen lips tinted red by the bites that managed to break the skin. Juho couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even think he remembered the boy’s name - or even if he ever got to introduce himself at all.

"Tell me your name again", he managed to coax out the words before they were kissing again. The other just giggled into his mouth and smiled against his lips. He felt a hand slide down his torso, reaching for the front of his jeans and palming at his crotch.

He turned them over, hovering over the boy with his hands pressed to the mattress and a defiant grin on his face. “Tell me so I’ll know what to moan in your ear to turn you into even more of a mess”.

“Taeyang”, the boy answered.


End file.
